


Devour

by TopHatCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Creature Fic, F/M, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Violence, prisoner, vampiric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: Eric's never eaten a human before.  It's his first hunt and Master Undertaker expects him to devour the small human he corners in an alleyway. But...Eric doesn't want to kill Alan.  For some reason, he just can't do it.





	1. First Hunt

Friday night.  Warm, a gentle breeze, a good night to be out on the town….

“The perfect night for hunting,” the slim figure on the roof of the tall building mused.  He smiled, white teeth flashing.  Clad in a form fitting black robe and a cloak, he was nearly invisible in the night, the only clue of his presence the yard-long swath of silver hair cascading down his back.  His eyes glistened the same silver.

Standing at his shoulder was another man, with glasses, a third crouched by his feet and the last, a woman with thigh length crimson hair, stood a few steps away, arms crossed.  They made an odd group, the four of them.

The spectacled man wore a black suit and tie, his black hair slicked back.  The crouching man had black jeans and leather jacket, his shaggy hair golden but for the dark cornrows on his right temple and the collection of hair on his chin.  The woman had layers of eyeliner and lipstick and wore a cropped red coat and black knee-length dress above heels.

“The city is always busy at this time of night,” the spectacled man noted.  “No one will notice if a few citizens go missing.”

“Quite right, William,” the silver hired man purred.  “See anyone you like yet?”

“No,” Will answered shortly, keeping his gaze on the crowds below.  The woman smirked.

“I think I like that one,” she said, pointing a long red nailed finger at a handsome dark fellow heading out of a bar.  “Maybe I’ll have some fun before I finish him off.”

“Now, Grell,” the silver haired man laughed softly, “You would turn to food for pleasure instead of William?”

Will’s pale cheeks turned slightly pink and Grell lowered her eyelids. “Oh, never,” she said.  “I won’t go too far.”  With a wink at Will, she leapt off the roof.  Her lover watched her go, then sighed and said, “I suppose I will find someone if I go down into the masses.”  Then he too vanished.

The two other men were left alone on the roof and the silver haired one cast his gaze to the other.  “Not seeing a good meal, Eric?”

The blond man started, looking up. “What? Oh, no, Master Undertaker, not yet.”

The Undertaker smiled. “I understand.  My first was a difficult choice.  I eventually took a young woman with long black hair. She was delicious…”

Eric nodded and turned his eyes back to people below.  Talking, laughing, chatting, the busy street was lively even this late.  This part of town was where the fun was and no one went to bed at a reasonable hour. Short, tall, fat, thin, young, old… Eric had thought choosing a victim would be easy.  Not as simple as he had imaged, apparently.

“Poor Eric,” the Undertaker said softly, and Eric felt his long fingers run through his hair. “Perhaps if you went down among them one would catch your fancy?  Remember, this is only your first-you have a thousand and more chances to fine-tune your taste!”

“Perhaps,” Eric agreed. “And thank you for the advice.”  Gripping the edge of the roof, he swung himself down to a ledge and dropped to the street.  The Undertaker watched him with half-closed eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

“Good boy,” he whispered, before disappearing to find his own prey of the evening.

I _IIIIII_ I

Alan didn’t want to go out.  But his boyfriend had mocked and reproached him enough so he wearily gave in and they went downtown.   Not five minutes after entering the club, his boyfriend was gone and he was alone at the bar.  Alan considered his cup with a sigh.  He didn’t even drink, but the beverage had been put into his hand so he held onto it.  It was as full as it had been when he got it, but the feeling of holding onto something gave him stability.

“Buy you a drink?”

He looked up to see a taller fellow with brown hair and a disturbing smirk next to him.  “Oh, no thank you,” he said, inching away.  “I’m good…”

“If not a drink, what about something else?” The man caught his chin, his fingers rough.  “It’s free.”

“I have a boyfriend!” Alan slapped the man’s hand away and darted into the crowd before the fellow could say another word.  His heart was beating and all he wanted was to go home.  Where was his partner, anyway?  He was trapped in a mass of bodies and claustrophobia set in. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Forcing his way to the edge of the crowd he gripped the bathroom door handle and pushed in, hoping he wouldn’t vomit.  The second he entered, he froze dead in his tracks.

His boyfriend was there, but he wasn’t alone.  He had a girl pushed up against the sink, kissing her hard, and she was moaning into his lips, her hands running all over his body.

Alan’s throat closed and he backed out slowly.  Covering his mouth with his hands, he stared at the door for a moment before turning around.  Walking out of the club, he stood in the entry way for a second before bursting into tears.  He dashed for the nearest alley and the secluded solitude it provided.  So distraught was he that he didn’t notice the blond man that had caught sight of him and trailed him into the shadows.

I _IIIIII_ I

Eric hadn’t found anyone twenty minutes after leaving the roof.  It was too daunting a task.  He’d only ever eaten animals, his Master’s way of weening him onto a raw flash and blood diet.  When he was human, he’d eaten vegetables… he wondered if he’d liked them.  Recollections of their lives before began to fade when they were turned, Will had told him. He shouldn’t worry about his lack of memories; serving their Master was their purpose now.  Eric didn’t know why that sounded wrong. Maybe it was the displeased tone of voice Will used whenever he talked about the master when they were alone.

Focusing back on his objective, Eric came out of his thoughts just in time to see someone who caught his eye.  A young man had just left a club, his brown hair wispy and fluttering in the breeze, dressed in a nice lavender shirt and black pants.  As Eric watched, the man suddenly erupted into tears and vanished into an alleyway.

Eric followed. Maybe this was his prey for the night?  For some reason, he didn’t feel like he was following because he was hungry, but because…  Well, the fellow was crying, something must be wrong, and Eric was curious.

The alley was dark but he found the man easily enough, his senses heighted beyond a human’s.  Rounding a dumpster and finding his quarry sobbing into his hands, Eric said softly, “What’s wrong?”

The man jumped.  He obviously hadn’t expected to meet anyone in the shadows.  He quickly wiped away his tears and stammered, “Oh… I-I’m fine…”

“You don’t look fine,” Eric said boldly.  His eyes flicked over the man’s body. He was small and thin, hardly a full meal, but he smelled good. Like flowers.  “You’re crying pretty hard.”

The man swallowed.  “I…” He seemed very reluctant to talk, but Eric didn’t move or speak so he said softly, “M-my boyfriend is cheating on me…”

Eric frowned. He really hadn’t been expecting something that awful.  “Bastard,” he said before he could stop himself.  He couldn’t help but a little anger to enter his system.  The man before him looked so broken and hopeless, but seemed surprised this stranger was defending him.  Eric tried a gentle tactic.  “What’s your name?”

Perhaps he could get the man to trust him, make his end swift and easy, sparing him any more pain than he already harbored.

“Alan Humphries,” the other replied.  He sniffed, and Eric pulled out his handkerchief, offering it.  “Y-you don’t have to,” Alan said but Eric insisted he take it.

“I’m Eric Slingby,” he replied.  “And… I’m sorry.”

He wondered what he was apologizing for.

Alan glanced up with teary red eyes.  “Why are you doing this?”

“What?” Eric asked, momentarily afraid Alan had discovered what he was. “What do you mean?”

“You’re being so nice,” Alan replied, wiping his nose, and Eric relaxed. “No one’s ever nice to me… They just… leave….”

He started crying again and Eric took the opportunity.  He stepped forward, touched Alan’s arm, then pulled him into a hug so suddenly the smaller mam didn’t have time to resist.  He was stiff at first, shocked, but Eric hummed gently, his grip tight and gentle, and the other man gave in.  Eric wondered if he really had nothing to lose, to allow himself to be embraced in the dark by a stranger.

As Alan cried into his chest, Eric ran his hand over the other’s head.  He was so delicate, like glass.  _‘It would be so simple to snap his neck right now,’_ Eric mused.  _‘That would be a fast way to end him.  He wouldn’t even feel it.’_

But he didn’t do it.  Alan’s tears wetted his shirt and he kept holding the small human.  He didn’t want to let go.  They stood there for a good few minutes, quiet but for Alan’s muffled sobs.

Eric was about to let go, though he wasn’t sure of his following actions, when a breeze ruffled his hair.  It was an unnatural wind and he recognized the scent in the air.  Turning his head, his eyes met a silver gaze in the dark.

I _IIIIII_ I

Alan wasn’t sure why he was allowing this man to hold him.  He didn’t exactly trust men he met in places like this.  However, the arms around him felt comforting and he was too miserable to think about the position he was in.  The words and actions Eric had shown were far better than any he’d received as far back as he could remember.  So he let himself be hugged and cried until his sobs died to hiccups.

Suddenly he felt Eric stiffen.  Lifting his head, he saw the man’s gaze was directed into the shadows and he turned his own eyes farther down the alley.  Something moved in the darkness and he gripped Eric’s shirt, alarmed.

 _‘A mugger? A murderer?’_  The thoughts flashed through his mind, but he was surprised by the person that emerged into the moonlight.  Tall, clothed in almost regal robes, such strange silver hair…  He looked like no one Alan had seen before.

“A small one, is it?” the man chuckled and the sound sent prickles down Alan’s spine.  “My first was small too…they’re easier to overcome on your first try.”

Alan looked up at Eric and saw the man’s jaw was clenched.  “W-what?” he stuttered, and Eric glanced at him, then back.

“Master Undertaker…”

“What are you waiting for?” the Undertaker’s eyes slid over Alan in a way that made the small man feel very vulnerable.  “Haven’t decided how to kill him yet?  If you hesitate too long, his muscles will get tough from being on edge. Makes it harder to bite into…”

“What!” Alan regained control of himself and pushed away from Eric, breaking free of the man’s arms.  He wanted to run, but both ends of the alleys were blocked.  He stared at Eric, shaking.  “Y-you-!”

He couldn’t even get the words out.  Betrayed… again…  He needed to run, to try and escape these two.  Eric seemed frozen at the moment for some reason, he could run past him and-.  The thoughts had hardly crossed his mind when the Undertaker was suddenly in front of him.  Alan backed away with a gasp, feeling the brick of the building behind him.

“Come, come, Eric,” the thing whispered, licking his sharp canines with a black tongue. “I want to see you drink his blood.”

Alan choked on nothing, panic solidifying his bones, making it impossible to move.  The silver eyes were drawing him in, gluing him in place, but then they were gone and Eric was there instead.  Alan could hardly breath, let alone speak, but he managed a soft, “please,” to escape his lips.

I _IIIIII_ I

Eric didn’t want to kill him.  Simple as that.

But it wasn’t simple at all, not now, not with the Undertaker watching.  He had to kill Alan, there was no way around it.  He lifted a hand.  He would still try to make it as painless as he could.

“Please.”

The small word resounded in Eric’s head and he let out a breath.  He couldn’t do it.  Moving back, he heard an irritated sound from behind him.

“What is the matter?” the Undertaker hissed.

“I…” Eric glared at Alan, sure the expression was terrifying, but he needed to steady his nerves for his next words. “I don’t want to kill him.”

He felt the hand on the back of his neck, cold fingers digging into his skin, threatening death. “ _What did you say_?”

“I don’t want to kill him,” Eric repeated, quickly adding the next part, “I want to keep him.”

The hand on his neck vanished at that and he faced the Undertaker, relieved to see his Master didn’t have an angry look on his face.  “Am I allowed a pet, Master?” he asked, heart pounding.

The Undertaker made a humming noise, studying Alan, who looked like he was going to collapse.  Eric wished he could comfort the young man, but he didn’t dare make a move toward him.  He looked at his Master again, waiting.

Finally, the Undertaker laughed, a sudden noise that made Alan jump. “I think he would make a fine pet, Eric,” he said.  “I am still disappointed you did not find a meal, however…”

“I can survive on rabbit and pig a while longer, Master,” Eric replied, relief rushing through him.  He bowed low. “Thank you.”

Alan apparently saw that as an opportunity, for he darted away from the building, making for the street, but the Undertaker held out his hand and the young man was suddenly lifted a few inches off the ground, and he let out a cry.

“We cannot allow him to scream.”  The Undertaker curled his fingers and Alan drooped, unconscious.  He didn’t fall, still suspended in the air, toes dangling above the cobblestone in his captor’s invisible grasp.

“Come, Eric,” the Undertaker said, extending an arm, and the man stepped into his Master’s embrace.  One second they were standing in the dark alley and the next the shadows were empty.  Beyond, in the street, the people still caroused, and no one noticed the absence of the young man called Alan.

I _IIIIII_ I

When the blackness died, they were in the vast entry hall of a castle.  Scarlet carpet, candles on the walls, gargoyles in the corners… Home.

“Take your pet,” the Undertaker ordered, and Eric held out his arms, catching Alan as the enchanted grip was withdrawn.  The young man was so light.  Eric looked down into his face, white and frightened even in sleep, and his heart panged.

“Brought home a doggy bag?”

Eric looked up as Grell descended the wide flight of steps leading the other levels.  Will followed closely behind, eyes taking in the man in Eric’s arms.

“What is going on?” he asked, clearly seeing something was up.

“Eric decided to shop for a toy instead of a meal tonight,” the Undertaker cackled.  He drifted past Eric, his fingers brushing Alan’s cheek before he continued up the stairs.  “Do not forget to put out the fires before bed…”

“Yes, Master,” the three replied in unison.  When their leader was gone, Grell and Will turned back to Eric.

“I did not take you to be the ‘pet’ sort,” Will said, and he sounded disappointed.

“He’s so cute,” Grell mentioned, leaning closer to Alan. “Not quite my type, but cute.”

Eric narrowed his eyes slightly. He debated telling them why he had Alan, why he’d cursed him into living here.  But he couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t mention his weakness to the Undertaker, who in turn could kill him for being softhearted.  Instead he tried to smirk.

“I was bored,” he said. “I mean, you two have each other.”

“He has a point,” Grell said, wrapping her fingers around Will’s tie and nibbling his cheek. “We’re lucky…”

“Hm,” Will responded. “I must go clean up the kitchen.”  He departed the room and Grell cast a last look at Alan.

“What a doll,” she cooed, before turning to follow Will down to the galley.  Eric was left alone in the hall with Alan.

Going up the steps was easy; Alan weighed very little and Eric had no trouble opening the door to his bedroom.  He set the unconscious young man on the large canopied bed and sat on the mattress with a sigh.

“What have I done?” he whispered.  His gaze travelled over Alan, taking in his smooth skin, delicate figure, long lashes… A pulse jumped in the smaller man’s neck and Eric placed a gentle finger over the vein, feeling the blood pumping underneath the skin.  His tongue flicked out, licking his lips, and he jerked his hand back.

He was hungry, but he could sate himself with animal meat from the pens out back.  He had no need nor want to hurt Alan.

Bending down, he whispered very softly, “Forgive me,” before rising from the bed and leaving the room, turning the lock behind him.


	2. Prisoner

Alan woke with a jolt.

His first instinct was to assume it was a dream, considering he was in bed and had just opened his eyes.  Then his senses took in the room, the desk by the wall, the tapestries, the dark green carpet, and the smell and feel of the sheets.  All the things that weren’t his.  Sitting up, he started to tremble.

Pushing back the covers, he looked down at himself, felt his chest, his stomach, his head, but everything was the same.  He hadn’t been treated roughly.  Not a button was out of place on his shirt or pants.  The fact that he hadn’t been taken advantage of was a relief.  Getting out of the giant bed, he went to the door and turned the handle. He didn’t know why he was disappointed when it stayed shut.  What was he to expect? That they’d just let him walk free? Whoever they were…

The words the silver haired man had spoken… As if he was just a slab of meat, waiting to be bit into for an evening meal, and the way he had been grabbed. Not by any human grasp. It was something else, _they_ were something else, a creature that he didn’t want to meet again.

There was one window, but lifting the glass and sticking out his head made him nauseous as he looked down into the abyss below. The castle, the mansion, whatever it was, it was perched on a cliff with forest surrounding it.  It was impossible to escape this way.

He had no choice but to wait.

Exactly half an hour later, by the pendulum clock on the wall, the handle turned.  Alan, sitting on the edge of the bed, stood, clenching his fists to steady himself.

Eric entered, and when he saw Alan a look that could only be described as utter guilt covered his face.

“Hello,” he said softly. He was carrying a plate, which he set on the desk. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m being held captive by some sort of bloody creatures,” Alan said, then shrank back, terrified his words might elicit violent behavior from the other man.

Eric only sighed, hanging his head. “I… I know you don’t trust me. How could you? But,” here he looked up, staring Alan dead in the eyes. “I didn’t want this for you.”

“Of course not,” Alan replied, looking away, and he heard Eric move, so he immediately put the man in his line of sight again.  Eric stopped a few feet away.

“Look,” he said in a low tone.  “I was going to do a lot worse to you, in that alley.  You were supposed to be my first meal, my first human meat!”  Eric ran a hand through his hair. “But I couldn’t do it.  I don’t know why.  It’s written in my DNA to feast like that, but-.” He shook his head. “I wanted to let you go. I truly, truly did, Alan.”

“Then let me go,” Alan begged, “Please. You don’t have to keep me here!”

“I do!” Eric nearly shouted, then slapped a hand to his mouth, staring upwards.  Alan looked that way too, confused.  After a moment of silence, Eric lowered his gaze again. “I do,” he repeated, softer. “I want to let you go so badly it hurts.  But my Master…”  Alan saw him shiver as he spoke the title.  “He would kill me, eat you, and then that’d be the end of it.”  Eric moved back and dropped into the desk chair. “I’m not supposed to have a caring heart.”

Alan let this information sink in.  He didn’t want to be here, but he didn’t care to be eaten either.  “What are you?” he asked hesitantly.

Eric shrugged. “I don’t know. A demon? A beast? A monster of some sort. The Undertaker calls us ‘Self-Feeders’.  A joke,” he said, “Considering we were once human.”

“Oh.” Alan didn’t know what else to say.  He was surprised at himself and wondered why he wasn’t more panicked.  Shouldn’t he be crying, pleading to be freed, screaming for help?

 _‘I don’t have anything worth the struggle,’_ he realized, and quickly pushed away tears before Eric could see them. It would do no good to appear even weaker than he already obviously was.

“I brought you dinner.”  Eric broke the silence, motioning to the covered plate. “It’s whatever vegetables I could find… We feed them to the animals mostly but I found some good ones…”

Alan didn’t reply and Eric stood, shifting awkwardly for a second before nodding.  “If you need anything, ring this bell.” He indicated a golden dome on the wall, most likely an old servants’ bell.  “My Master won’t hear it.”

Then he departed, the lock clicking, and Alan was alone again.  He didn’t go to the food right away, moving to a bookshelf and staring at the spines for lack of anything else to do.  His mind was curiously blank despite everything that had transpired.  He wondered if he was in shock.  Eventually his stomach growled and he went to the desk to lift the plate’s covering.

The food underneath smelled wonderful and he was thankful to see there wasn’t a speck of meat to be found. Potatoes, onions, carrots, cabbage, it all looked edible.  He replaced the cover.  He couldn’t trust anything Eric gave him, no matter how sincere the man had seemed.

 _‘Not a man,’_ he thought, going to the bed. _‘A monster. He admitted it himself.’_

Lying on top of the blankets, he stared at the canopy overhead and tried not to fall asleep.

I _IIIIII_ I

Eric found the library a quiet refuge.  Pulling a book from the shelf, he sat in an armchair before the fire and began to read.  An unknown time later he realized he hadn’t turned the page once and didn’t even know which book he had in his hands.  With a growl, he tossed it aside and slouched down into the chair.

 _‘What am I going to do?’_ He thought miserably. _‘I don’t want to kill him, but is keeping him here crueler?  Would it be kinder to end him now?’_

“Eric?”

The voice snapped Eric out of his turmoil and he looked up to find the Undertaker leaning on his chair.  “Master, I didn’t hear you, I’m sorry.”

 “Whatever is the matter?” The Undertaker took the armchair opposite, scrutinizing Eric. “You look distressed…”

“I’m fine,” Eric replied, watching the fire.  A shadow dropped over him and long fingers turned his face upward.

“Eric,” the Undertaker said gently, “You don’t need to hide it from me. We’re family, after all, are we not?”

“Yes,” Eric answered softly.  “And I’m grateful you’re here.”

“It’s not about your little friend upstairs, is it?  Ah… by your expression, it is… Tell me about it.”

“I just…” Eric ran a hand through his hair as the Undertaker resumed his seat.  He needed to lie… “I’m unsure about taking him.”

The monster opposite chuckled.  “Unsure about taking him?  Are you telling me you are a virgin, Eric?”

Eric flushed. “No! It’s just that whenever I’ve been with someone, there has always been consent on both sides.  But now, here?  He won’t want it.”

The Undertaker gazed into the fire, the flames reflected in his eyes. “Eric, my boy… You’re not one of them anymore.  You’re _above them_.”  The creature’s eyes flashed and a chill went through Eric.  “You may do whatever you please with him, understand me? They are nothing compared to us.”

Eric felt his throat closing up and he nodded. “Yes, Master, I understand,” he whispered, and stood. The Undertaker gave him a smile.

“Good.  Now run along and have fun with your pet.”

“Yes, Master,” Eric echoed himself, and turned, leaving the room quickly.  He ascended the steps, still feeling cold.  His Master was correct, right? He was above Alan.  Yes, perhaps he didn’t care to kill him, but it was like feeling pity for a cat you were about to drown.  It was a feeling of fondness, not a human connection.  Eric simply thought Alan didn’t deserve to drown, that was all.  He reminded himself that he wasn’t a human anymore, that was past.

When he opened the bedroom door, Alan was asleep.  The young man looked exhausted and stiff, like he had battled against falling asleep but his body had forced him into rest.  Eric crossed to the bed, looking down at the other man.  He fingered the buttons on his own shirt.

_“Do whatever you please with him.”_

The Undertaker’s words echoed in his head.  It would be easy to take Alan right now, force him into submission, but he didn’t want to.  He simply _didn’t want to_.  What little was left of his human soul rebelled against this and he let out a shaky breath.  To fail his Master was unthinkable and yet, he could feel disobedience straining against its leash.

Shrugging out of his coat, Eric turned away from the bed, heading for the couch in the corner.  He’d sleep there tonight, out of the bed, and hopefully his mind would be clearer in the morning.

I _IIIIII_ I

The next morning when Alan woke up, the room was empty.  Eric’s coat was hanging on the chair, which indicated the man had come in sometime when he was asleep.  That disturbed Alan, but again, he hadn’t been harmed.  A second plate was on the desk, the first one gone.  Lifting the cover revealed eggs and toast.  There was a small envelope beside the platter and Alan took out the note inside.

_No one is home but me today. You can wander about if you like but don’t enter the North tower if you value your life._

_~Eric_

Confusion settled in as Alan read the note.  He was free to explore the place, there was fresh food, and Eric hadn’t advanced on him once.  If he didn’t know better, Alan would have thought he was staying at a rich friend’s house for the weekend.

His stomach growled, painfully reminding him that he had refused last night’s meal.  The breakfast looked wonderful, but again Alan returned the cover to the plate, a bit more regretfully this time.  Going to the door, he found it was indeed unlocked now, and he peered out into the hallway.

It was empty, prompting Alan to exit the room.  Looking both ways, he spied what looked like a banister.  Perhaps there was a door or window to the outside he could get through.  Determined to try, he headed toward the stairs, keeping a sharp eye and attentive ear as he did.

The bottom of the steps ended in an entry hall with two large double doors.  Crossing to them, Alan placed his hands on one of the knobs and it turned.

Suddenly a hand rested over his and he let out a cry of fright.  Looking up, he found Eric standing over him.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you,” the man said, and cast his gaze out the windows beside the doors.

Alan followed his eyes and found the outside world far more terrifying than he had expected.  The trees were twisted and dark, fog so thick he couldn’t even see the sky.  A dark patch that looked like a shadow suddenly moved, slinking away, as if it could sense the two pairs of eyes on it.

Alan bit his lip and his hand slipped from the handle.  “It’s hardly better in here,” he said softly and Eric made a quiet distressed sound that seemed to surprise both of them.

“At least in here you’re not dead,” Eric noted.  He stepped back and held out a hand. “…Do you want to join me in the library?”

Alan didn’t answer, but trailed behind Eric as he went down another hall to a large room.  When he stepped inside, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight.  Books lined every wall and were stacked on tables in haphazard piles.  A fire place was in the corner faced by couches and chairs that had smaller heaps of novels by the legs.

“You like books?” Eric asked and Alan nodded.

“And you?”

“Love them.” The man picked one up.  “Most of these stacks are mine… I’m not very tidy.”

Alan reached out to take one of the books, then hesitated, drawing back his hand.  Eric sat down in one of the chairs. “Go ahead,” he said. “Amuse yourself.”  He looked down to the novel in his hands and Alan picked up a few of the leather-bound stories from a table.  He brushed the dust from the tops and read the titles before dismissing them.  Looking around, he found the shelf they belonged on and slid them into their correct places.  He couldn’t stand messes.  Turning around, he frowned.

_‘I’ve put away two… I can’t stop now…’_

Curse his tidy habits!  Glancing at Eric, he found the man engrossed in his book, though he was sure any unwanted actions of his would be noticed.  Gathering up an armful of books, he set about returning them to their shelves.  It was better than doing nothing up in the bedroom, he supposed.  Escape didn’t seem like a smart idea, not through those woods.  His only chance was to keep on Eric’s good side and hope the man would take pity on him eventually.

He lost himself in the chore, more to keep himself calm than because he was bored.  When he finally put the last book away, he felt eyes on him and looked over to see Eric standing, staring at him.

“Sorry,” he breathed, fingers jerking off the spine of the book.  “I…”

“This place is the cleanest I’ve ever seen it,” Eric said, gazing around. “It looks great.”

At the words, Alan relaxed, relieved Eric was _happy_ about the change.  He shrugged.  “I can’t stand messes.”

The other man shook his head. “You’re like Will!  God, I wish you could stick around forever, maybe this place would be cleaner than-.”

He cut himself off, words lost in a choke as he realized what he had just said.  Alan looked down, fingers twisting his own shirt.  Perhaps he _was_ going to be here forever…or at least as long as he survived.  His stomach growled then, loud in the silence, and blush spread over his cheeks.  How trivial to be embarrassed in such a situation, but there it was.  He heard Eric cough.

“Do you want some lunch?”

Alan tried not to imagine what lunch may entail for the sort of monster Eric was.  He recalled the man saying he personally had never eaten human meat, but the others…what the contents of their icebox may be made his stomach turn.

“I’m not hungry,” he said, but his stomach again protested otherwise.

“We have eggs,” Eric offered, “or I can look for more vegetables. Oh, I could even go into town and buy you something if you like.”

 _‘Just let me go to town!’_ Alan thought. _‘Let me go anywhere!’_ But he didn’t say it out loud.  He could hear the desperation in Eric’s tone.  This man truly wanted to please him.  “Eggs are fine,” he said shortly.

“To the kitchen, then.”  Eric headed for the door and for lack of anything else to do, Alan followed.  The taller man lead him through the front hall to a set of steps leading downward.  While uneasy, Alan didn’t think things could get much worse if he went down a creepy stairwell, so he continued trailing Eric through a short hall to a large underground kitchen.  It had a large table in the center and a gigantic fireplace that had fire to brightly light the place.  Herbs, pots, and various cooking utensils hung from the ceiling.  There wasn’t any indication of meat, for which Alan was extremely grateful.

Eric went into what looked like a larder, leaving Alan standing awkwardly in the kitchen.  When the man came back, he had a basket of eggs and a large bowl.

“Scrambled eggs?” he asked, setting the things on the table.

Alan shrugged again. “Whatever you like,” he said, and the guilt again flashed over Eric’s face.

“But do you like scrambled eggs?”

Alan looked up into the man’s face.  What was he supposed to do? Fight this man every second?  He was certainly scared and wanted out, but… _‘Remember, get on his good side!  Even he doesn’t want you here.’_

“Scrambled eggs are fine,” he said, and moved forward. “I’ll break the eggs. Do you have any onions?”

Eric seemed to melt with relief at that.  “Yes, let me find them!”  He vanished again into the larder and Alan set to cracking the eggshells and dropping the watery contents into the bowl.

He’d gotten to the third egg when suddenly he heard voices.  It wasn’t Eric; it came from the entrance, and Alan froze.  Should he run? Should he go to Eric?  Was this the Undertaker that had been so keen for Eric to eat him?  The image of the evil creature’s eyes flashed through Alan’s head and he felt a scream bubble up in his throat.  However, when the door opened, it wasn’t the Undertaker at all.

Two people entered, one dark haired, the other with long red locks.  No, not people, Alan reminded himself, monsters, and maybe these two had no qualms about eating him.

Really, they seemed more surprised to see him than anything.  The red one spoke first.  “Oh! It’s Eric’s little pet!”

“What are you doing in my kitchen?” the dark one glared, and Alan shrank back, but the fireplace was close behind and he had nowhere to run.  He didn’t think he could speak, so afraid was he at the appearance of the sharp-eyed monsters.

At that moment Eric came back into the main part of the kitchen, and Alan never thought he’d actually be glad to see him.  Upon seeing the other two, the tall man seemed to purposefully place himself slightly between them and Alan.

“Will, Grell, this is Alan Humphries,” he said. “Alan…these are two of the three others living here.”

Will looked at Alan like he was enormously displeased with him, or perhaps that gaze was directed at Eric.  Grell smiled with sharp teeth.

“Gosh, he’s so cute!  Eric, you know how to choose a pet.”

“One: don’t talk as if he’s not there,” Will said, crossing to the table, “and two: stop addressing him as a ‘pet’.”  The man held out a hand.  “A pleasure, Mr. Humphries.”

Alan hesitated too long, but when he took the hand, it was firm and genuine. Almost normal.  Except nothing was normal here.

“Scrambled eggs, anyone?” Eric asked, setting the onions down, and Will narrowed his eyes.

“We aren’t supposed to eat food such as that.  You know this, Eric.”

The words sounded more like a challenge, one that Eric took.  “Alan can’t eat… can’t eat what we eat,” he said.  “And it would be rude not to join him.”

“I’m for breaking the rules,” Grell said, grabbing and knife and an onion.  “Master’s not even here.”

Will took a deep breath and nodded. “He is not due until a months’ time.  We will have to allow the scent of this sort of food on us dissipate before he returns or he will smell it on us.”

“That long?” Eric asked.  He had brought potatoes as well, slightly soft but still good, and began cutting them.  "Why?"

“Diverse hunting to avoid suspicion,” Will replied shortly, taking a pan and preparing it on the grate over the fire.  “That is all he said.”

“I haven’t had scrambled eggs in ages,” Grell said, chopping the vegetables with an eagerness that made Alan nervously cross to the other side of the table.  “I forgot what they taste like.”

“Delicious,” Eric informed her, and then murmured, “I think.”

Alan was the only was close enough to hear the softly spoken words.  He cast a glance up at the man and saw his face was gloomy and drawn.  Turning back to his task of whisking the eggs, the young man’s heart sped up a bit as wondered how much Eric had lost.  If the man could barely recall the taste of eggs, what else had been stolen from him when he’s been taken into this life?

Although he tried very hard not to, Alan’s gentle soul couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Eric, and for Will and Grell in addition.  When was the last time any of them had truly felt alive?  When was the last time he himself had been happy?  It scared him to think perhaps he wasn’t so very different from these creatures after all.


	3. Fool Him

Somehow a month went by.  Alan assumed he’d go insane, being surrounded by human-eating monsters, but in truth…he’d never felt better.  It was almost frightening to admit, but living in this place was far less painful than trying to navigate the outside world.  Oh, of course he still cried himself to sleep, begged Eric every day to please let him go, but as each day wore on, his tears were less and his pleading words were quieter.

Grell still scared him.  She was the most open about what she was, and it took Will shouting at her to stop her from eating where Alan could see her.  After that she kept her meals in her room, the same as Will.

Will was stiff, cold, and possibly the most honest with Alan out of them all.  He explained early on that they had been humans, bitten by their Master to be these creatures.  Sort of like vampires, but without the fear of sunlight, and they didn’t just drink blood.  Their craving for meat was a hunger they couldn’t control, and a Self-feeder who goes without meat for more than a few days is a terrifyingly dangerous creature who will eat their own kind if it means a meal.  The man then assured him they all ate meat regularly and Eric was still on animal meat so Alan was perfectly safe.

Still, the young man locked his door at night. He’d been given a room beside Eric’s.  The tall man said it was only right.

Eric was the most human of the three.  He talked with Alan, played cards with him, recommended books…  He also went to town once a week and bought regular food for the young man.  Alan refused to eat any sort of meat anymore.  Eric also asked Alan about himself, or, about being human.  He asked how certain foods tasted, what some feelings were like, how it felt to pet a cat or walk in a park.  Things Alan had taken for granted a few weeks ago.  Now he remembered then with regret, and sorrow for Eric, who couldn’t even call upon memories to console him.  It was as if the man’s mind had been washed of everything that had made him human.

Alan wondered about the Master.  He’d asked, Eric, once, but the man had clammed up and said his Master was mysterious and dark and Alan should never cross his path or upset him.  Will said the Undertaker was too old for time and had tremendous power.

“I dislike this Master of yours very much,” Alan had said harshly one evening as he and Eric sat reading before the fireplace.  “Can you not just leave him?”

Fear had risen in Eric’s eyes at that.  “He’d hunt and kill us,” the man replied.  “Please, Alan, don’t speak of him in a such a way again, for both our sakes’.”

And Alan hadn’t, but as the day the Undertaker would arrive grew closer, he felt both terror and curiosity building inside of him.

I _IIIIII_ I

Eric had never felt so much turmoil in his soul before. 

On one hand, his physical being, down to the last cell, was a monster, created by his Master, a Master he’d never once doubted. Until now.  On the other hand, there was Alan.  At first Eric didn’t understand why he didn’t want to kill the young man.  A flaw in his DNA?  Leftover humanity?  He now knew the latter was true.  Something in him had been pushed down and locked away by the Undertaker, but Alan was slowly but surely drawing it back to the surface.

It almost hurt, being pulled back to his old self like this. Once in a while, at night, he’d wonder fi it would be easier to just accept what he was and forget trying to remain on the side of the light.  Then his mind would go to Alan, so kind despite everything Eric had done, and guilt would wash over him.  No, he’d try, for Alan and himself.  It was the human thing to do. 

His loyalty had been solid, he had even worshipped the Undertaker to some degree.  The higher power.  But there were cracks in that respect now, fissures that revealed to him the twisted nature of his Master, and as time and Alan wore his corruption down, the wickedness seemed ever more apparent.

But as the days ticked closer to the Undertaker’s return, he questioned whether or not the light would be able to hold up against the darkness in the end.

I _IIIIII_ I

On the morning of the Undertaker’s return date, Alan was in the kitchen preparing himself a salad when quick footsteps sounded on the kitchen steps and Eric came dashing into the room, eyes wide and breathing fast.

“He’s back,” the man said, and Alan’s heart nearly stopped.  “Quickly, get to your room! He’ll come here to put his catches away!”

Alan dropped what he was doing and ran for the door.  Eric held out his hand and Alan didn’t even hesitate to take it, allowing the other man to half pull, half drag him up to the main floor.  They were crossing the hall to the stairway when Erin came to a halt so fast that Alan ran into him.

“Too late,” the man breathed, and Alan looked to the door.

It didn’t open, but a swirl of black smoke suddenly appeared, darker than night, and when it cleared, the same tall, silver-haired creature from the alleyway was standing in front of the entrance.  In his hand was a rope, and Alan’s eyes followed his down to where it wrapped around the necks of a large number of limp human bodies.

The sight made Alan’s stomach turn and pressed one hand to his mouth and gripped Eric’s arm with the other.  Beside him, the man bowed his head.

“Welcome home, Master.”

“I am pleased to return.” The Undertaker’s lifted his arm slightly, and the bodies shifted. “I have come bearing fresh meat for you and the others.”

“Grell will be especially pleased,” Eric said. “We’ve been eating animal meat the past week.”

The rope slid from the Undertaker’s fingers and he drew closer.  It wasn’t even a walk, it was a glide, his long robes flowing as he approached.  “And you, Eric?  Have you been eating the human meat Will and Grell caught?”

Alan felt Eric stiffen.  “I… I haven’t.”

“Hmm.”  The Undertaker’s eyes narrowed.  Alan wondered how such a small action could be so menacing.  “I want you on human meat tonight, Eric.  You are wasting your potential.”

“Yes, Master,” Eric said firmly, but Alan noticed the waver in his tone.

A second later he wasn’t thinking of Eric at all as the Undertaker’s silver gaze moved to him.  Again, the shiny eyes had him paralyzed with a power he didn’t know how to fight, and all the fear came rushing back full force.  The Undertaker moved forward and Eric stepped back, much to Alan’s distress.  He was left standing alone as the Master beast studied him.

“I did not take the time to appreciate him the first time…”  The Undertaker’s finger stretched out, touching his chin, caressing his jaw, running down to wrap around his neck.  “He’s a delicate one.”  The monster’s nostrils flared, and small frown flashed on his lips.  “You have not taken him yet.  Why?”

Alan wanted to look to Eric, but couldn’t break the Undertaker’s gaze.  When the other man spoke, his voice was casual.  “I haven’t wanted to, Master.  He is rather like a pet cat now, wandering the house.”

Eric’s description of him sparked anger in Alan’s chest, but he knew it was the only thing keeping their secret safe now.  Eric didn’t want him, never did…for pleasure or for food.  But the Undertaker couldn’t know that.

The master seemed convinced by Eric’s explanation, though not happy.  He drew back, and Alan felt released from the silver stare.  He nearly fell to his knees sobbing, but forced himself to remain upright and silent as the Undertaker picked up the string of his prey again.

“Do not disappoint me, Eric,” he said gently.  “You are a beautiful monster and deserve to enjoy it.”

Then he was gone, down to the kitchen, and Alan collapsed to the floor, shaking.  Eric rushed to his side but didn’t touch him.  Alan gasped for breath, trying to compose the terrors that had built up inside.

“He-he’ll never allow me to remain as I am,” Eric said, hands hovering inches from Alan.  “He notices everything!”

Alan looked up, panic in his eyes, and his hands gripped Eric’s shirt.  The tall man seemed shocked by this move, for he gasped and froze.  “Eric! You mustn’t eat human meat! You mustn’t!” Alan begged. “You will lose yourself even more into darkness!”

“Hush! He will hear!”  Eric sank down, covering his face with his hands.  “Oh Alan… I’m so sorry…I did this to you!”

“No, no,” the young man whispered, and he reached out, hesitated, and then place his hand on Eric’s head, running fingers through the golden locks. “This is all _his_ fault.  Eric…” The man lifted his chin and looked with watery eyes at Alan, who spoke soft but firm.  “Eric, you must promise me you won’t eat human meat.  Eat animals instead.  Promise me!”

The man was quiet for a moment, and then nodded.  “Alright… I won’t.  For your sake.”

Alan nodded, too nervous to be relieved.  He could only hope and pray that the charade was good enough to fool the Undertaker.

I _IIIIII_ I

It was three weeks later when Will cornered Eric in the library.  He closed the door just as Eric was about to leave, and the man’s guard went up at once.

“What is it, Will?”

The other man studied him silently for a long moment and then said, “You never started eating human meat, did you.”

A flash of panic went through Eric.  For three weeks he had lived on animal meat, telling the others he was eating human, keeping that scrap of humanity Alan said was still inside of him.  “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” he growled, and tried to push past Will, but the monster grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“You’re lying.”

“Let me go!”

He tried to shove Will out of the way, but suddenly he was against the wall, pinned by the other man.  He glared, gritting his teeth.  Will was more powerful than he was, in brains and strength, but Eric would fight him if needed.

“William!  Let-.”

“I’m not eating it either.”

The whispered words killed any ounce of anger in Eric, and he turned his head, eyes meeting Will’s sharp gaze.  “You…what?”

Will let out a sigh.  “I have been slowly getting myself to eat more animal meat and now I’ve been off of human for a week and three days.  Grell has been making a valiant attempt as well.”

Eric pulled himself free, but now he was inclined to stay and talk.  “But…why?”

“Why are you doing it?” Will asked, and Eric looked away.

“For Alan, of course.”

“And I am doing it for Grell.”  Will shook his head. “This is not who we are, Eric.  We were human and I believe we still can be, if we try.”

Eric scanned the room, as if their Master would be there, listening, but he had gone out for the afternoon.  He looked back to Will.  “What are you suggesting?”

“Nothing, yet,” Will said.  “But I thought you should know about me.  In the long run, it may save Alan, and maybe even your love for him.”

Eric flinched at that. “I don’t…”

The man’s gaze was unamused at the weak protest.  “It is obvious to me, Eric, and soon enough our Master will see it too.  And that is where the trouble will begin.”

He turned, exiting the library, leaving Eric to stand and worry and think.

I _IIIIII_ I

Alan sensed a change in Eric, and Will too.  He didn’t know what it was, but there was an understanding between them one day, a good one.  Will seemed more distant, a permanent frown on his face, and Eric was preoccupied.  And yet at the same time, he was closer to Alan than ever before.  They spent more and more time together, especially when the Undertaker was out.  When the four did go out to hunt, Eric came back cold and shaking.  He may be able to avoid eating human meat, but hunting them was a different matter.  To not do so would mean only death.  At these times, Alan sat with him, whispered soothing words about the sky, the sun, birds, trees, lakes…anything pure and beautiful.  Eric would fall asleep holding his hand and Alan would keep close until the man woke again.

Sometimes he wondered, if Eric had been human, if they could have been even closer.  But that was a universe that didn’t exist.  Instead, he was trapped in this house, with these creatures and the monster that controlled them.

It was a nightmare to encounter the Undertaker alone.  It rarely happened; as Eric hardly let Alan out of his sight, but once in a great while the young man would come across the monster on his own.  At these times, he’d make himself as small as possible, bow his head, and leave the vicinity and quickly as possible.  One day though, as he made to scurry out of the study after entering and seeing the Undertaker in a chair, the soft purring voice grated Alan’s ears and stopped him.

“Come here, human.”

He said the word like an insult.  Alan turned slowly and walked on trembling legs back into the room, still keeping his eyes down.  He stopped in front of the Undertaker.

“Yes…Master?” he whispered.

“Eric brought you here for fun, he said, but…”

Alan’s heart felt like it would explode.  _‘Yes, yes he did. You must believe he did.’_

The Undertaker chuckled, making Alan jump. “But I think he’s too scared to actually do it.  The boy needs to embrace himself.  Because you, …” and suddenly Alan’s chin was tilted up, face turned to the Undertaker’s.  “You are simply a human being.” 

The creature’s lips met Alan’s, forcing his mouth open with a long black tongue.  The young man whimpered at the intrusion, but was powerless to stop it.  His eyes were still wide open, locked with the Undertaker’s as the kiss ended and there was space between them again.  The Undertaker drew his tongue over his lips and sighed.

“I feel you are getting the wrong ideas about our Eric.  Tell me…do you think of him as a friend?”

Alan knew what he should answer.  He should say no, not all.  He was simply a pet, a toy, and that was it.  Yet that silver gaze was holding him raw and open, pulling the truth from the secret place in his heart.

“Yes,” he breathed, the word escaping his lips as if on their own accord.

The Undertaker struck him so harshly he fell to the floor.  Once there, he curled himself into a ball and prayed he wouldn’t die here.  However, the Undertaker didn’t touch him again.

“You need to be taught that we are not your friends,” the monster snarled, and Alan didn’t dare look up.  “Tonight.”

There was a whoosh of robes and then he was alone in the study.  He lay there he didn’t know how long, perfectly still and quiet until Will found him and carried him to his room.

I _IIIIII_ I

One moment Eric was sitting on his bed, reading a book, and the next he was flat on his back, gasping for breath as the Undertaker loomed over him, long fingers wrapped around his neck.

“Master!” he choked.

“You need to teach your pet a lesson,” the creature snarled, his long hair shrouding Eric like a curtain.  “He seems to think you are his friend.”

“I-,” Eric began, but his Master placed a finger to the man’s lips, silencing him.

“Shh.  I need to know you are what I want you to be, Eric.  You’re afraid, are you?”  His silver irises glinted.  “Or do you also consider him a friend?”

Eric shook his head wildly, and the creature narrowed his eyes.  “Then stop being a coward and prove it!”

In a cloud of black smoke, he was gone, and Eric was left lying on the mattress, gasping for breath and trying to calm his beating heart.  Slowly sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair in defeat.  It had finally happened….  They couldn’t avoid it any longer.  To do so would be suicide, and yet Eric felt he was already dead inside at what he had to do.  But there was nothing for it.  If they wanted to survive, there wasn’t any other choice.

 

“You have to what?”  Alan cried the question as Eric pulled him into the bedroom.  He tugged against the man’s grip.  “Eric, wait! Stop it!”

Eric shook his head as he pushed Alan onto the bed.  The young man landed with a gasp and would have risen had Eric not pinned him down.

“Eric, Eric, stop.  Oh god!  Please let me go!”

Eric clenched his fists, gripping the bedcovers on either side of the man.  “Alan…. Quiet.”

Alan clamped his mouth shut, and Eric was distraught to see the exact same look in the man’s eyes as when he’d seen him the first day in this room.  Panic, confusion, but mostly fear, and all of it directed at him.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said, hoping his voice was gentle.  “And we won’t do it if you say no.  But…”  He closed his eyes.  “The Undertaker knows.  He can sense something is up and he want me to- to show you you’re nothing more than a slave.”

Alan was shaking, but he’d stopped struggling.  He was clever enough to understand where this conversation was going.

“We can’t…lie?  Can’t just say that we’ve…slept together?”

Eric gritted his teeth, anguish rushing through his veins.  “He’ll know.  He can smell it.”

Alan’s face twisted, but no tears fell.  “Eric, I…”

“I’m so sorry it has to be this way,” Eric said, and he did cry, the tears falling onto Alan’s cheeks.  “You don’t deserve this.”

“Hey.”

The soft voice and equally gentle touch on his face made Eric open his eyes.  Alan’s expression was anything but calm, but there was a small smile there.  “I don’t think I’ll find it all that bad…not if it’s you.”

Eric’s heart jumped then, in a different way, and he leaned down, kissing Alan.  He was terrified he’d be pushed back, but the young man leaned into him readily, even eagerly, and Eric’s fear was lessened.  If they were to make love, that’s exactly what it would be.  Two people who truly had feelings for each other.  Maybe they’d stop themselves from being killed along the way.  In any case…from the way Alan was undoing the buttons on his shirt, maybe it wouldn’t be such an unpleasant night after all.


	4. Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. Just so ya know.

When Eric opened his eyes the next morning, it was to see Alan’s sleeping face on the pillow next to him.  The man gazed at the other for a moment, an odd, warm feeling he’d never felt before rising in his chest.  It crossed his mind to question if he’d even ever felt this as a human.  He couldn’t remember.

Upon thinking of his status as a flesh-eating creature, he remembered what had driven them to sleep together, and he sat up quickly.  Cuddling in bed wouldn’t help their case at all.

The sudden movement made Alan stir, and Eric looked down as the young man opened his eyes.

“Eric…?”

“It’s morning,” he replied.  “And you’d better not…act like you enjoyed that.”

Alan also sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking confused.  Then understanding dawned on his face. “Oh…right.  I’m not supposed to be happy that I’m here.”

“Not much acting then,” Eric muttered, pushing back the covers and getting out of bed.  He heard Alan sigh behind him as he picked up his clothing.

“Eric…  I may not like it here, but I love you.  You are not part of the mix.”

Eric’s heart fluttered.  There.  Alan had said it out loud plain and simple.  He loved him.  Still, it wasn’t as if they could have any sort of real relationship.  Openly expressing their love would only get them killed.  The only affiliation they were supposed to have was a sort Eric never wanted.

Yanking on his pants and shirt, he faced Alan again.  “I love you too,” he said softly, and left, leaving his lover alone with a heavy heart.

I _IIIIII_ I

Alan had to admit, they had fooled the Undertaker, no matter how surprising that may be.  He’d stayed upstairs all day, apparently distraught and terrified, but really just reading books and trying not to imagine how Eric had looked in bed.

Will came up once or twice, which actually frightened him until the man assured him Eric had told him everything.  According to him, the other man was putting on a fine show, seemingly grateful their Master had convinced him to sleep with Alan.  The Undertaker was taking it very well and had congratulated Eric, a scene that made Alan’s stomach turn even at just the thought of it.

The other man came up only once, to bring him food.  They decided it would be best if Eric didn’t hang out with the man he’d supposedly just forced into submission.  They shared a few kisses and then Eric left again.

Alan thought he should be more upset, full of rage, but he finally admitted to himself he’d been hoping for such a night in the back of his head for a while now.  If only they could have done it elsewhere, and under different circumstances.

I _IIIIII_ I

Everything was okay, as okay as it could be, for a few weeks.  Eric told Alan that Will was also refusing to eat human meat and he was trying to think of _something_ to he them, although what that something was, Will did not say.

They though perhaps one night the man would come to them a say: ‘Now.  This is the night we run’, but it didn’t happen like that at all.

Alan didn’t know how they were exposed.  Perhaps Grell spoke too loudly to Will, or Alan looked at Eric with too much love in his eyes.  Whatever it was, one evening it all boiled over and went to hell.

 

They were in the kitchen.  The Undertaker wasn’t supposed to be home until the next evening.  Alan was making something he could eat and Eric was sitting backwards on a chair, watching him cook.  They had a small conversation going, but it was silenced at once by Eric leaping off the chair, gripping the backrest with white knuckles to steady himself and gasping, “He’s here!”

Before either of them could move further, the horrible familiar cloud of black smoke erupted behind Eric, and the man was suddenly in the grip of the Undertaker.

“So this is how it is!” the monster hissed, fingernails digging into Eric’s neck so hard they drew blood.  “You abuse your right, destroy your loyalty!  For what? A human!”  He shoved the man away so hard Eric slammed into the table and dropped on hands and knees to the floor, gripping his ribcage with a cry.

Between the space of one breath and the next, the Undertaker was in front of Alan, who dropped the plate he’d been holding, causing it to shatter on the stone in a hundred pieces.  The sound didn’t even register with him as he fell back, shrinking against the wall.

“Please,” he heard himself saying, although he wasn’t conscious of speaking.  “It’s not Eric’s fault.  It’s mine.”

The Undertaker’s eyes flashed. “You have sway over his shreds of humanity. That is easily remedied!”

Alan saw the pain sooner than he felt it.  The monster’s fingers seemed to literally sink into his chest, reaching for his heart, and Alan screamed as agony hotter than fire exploded through him.  His head tipped back, hands useless as he was crippled by the pain.  He was sure he was already dead.

Then fingers in his chest withdrew, the fire lessened, and he collapsed to the floor, body jerking with aftershock of the torture.  Forcing himself to lift his eyes, he found, by some miracle, Eric had managed to pull the Undertaker away from him, and now stood between the monster and his victim.  The Undertaker’s lips drew back in a snarl, his fingers curling.

“I- won’t let you- kill him,” Eric said, breathing heavily, though from pain or emotion, Alan couldn’t tell.  The Undertaker didn’t attack, as Alan expected him too, simply straightened and looked at them both.  Rage was still a flickering aura around him, but when he spoke, it was almost sorrowful.

“Then you will not come back to me, Eric?”

Eric drew in a sharp breath, and Alan stared up at him, almost afraid he may feel the pull of his Master’s power, but the man shook his head.

“No.  I love him too much to become the sort of thing you want me to be.”

The Undertaker sighed. “Oh my boy… How unfortunate…  Your death will displease me.”  He lifted his hand, and he didn’t touch Eric, but suddenly the man yelled, doubling over as convulsions took over his body.

“Eric!” Alan screamed, struggling to rise as blood began dripping from behind his lover’s teeth.  Eric dropped to his knees, hands clawing at his middle, but there was nothing there to fight.  Standing, Alan gripped the man’s arm, but didn’t know how to shake him out of what held him.  He looked to the Undertaker and found the creature staring, not at Eric, but at him.

“Let him go!” the young man cried, taking a step forward.  “You can kill me instead!”

“No!” Eric groaned, trying to lift his head.  “Don’t!”

“He’s no use to me,” the Undertaker replied, his voice so calm it made Alan dead cold inside.  “He remembers his humanity.”

“Yes,” Alan whispered, clenching his fists.  “And he won’t-he can’t-forget it!”

A beat of time passed, and then the Undertaker cocked his head to the side, silver eyes flashing, gluing Alan in place with a gaze.  “Oh…” he said, and behind him, Alan heard Eric gasp and cough, released from the invisible grasp.  “Can’t he?”  A smile crept it’s way over the Undertaker’s face and he took a step forward, lifting a hand to run it through Alan’s hair.  “Perhaps you’re right…I shouldn’t kill him.  Instead…”  He snapped his fingers and Alan was suddenly free to turn around and watch as Eric slumped unconscious to the floor.  Spinning back around, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  The Undertaker chuckled, and the world began to fade, becoming fuzzier and fuzzier in front of Alan’s eye.

“Instead…let’s have him kill you.”

And then everything went black.

I _IIIIII_ I

When Alan opened his eyes, his head was cradled in Eric’s lap and the man was watching him intently.  After it was apparent the young man was conscious, a relieved breath escaped Eric’s lips.

“Thank goodness…”

Alan sat up, wincing as the action caused his entire body to ache.  Looking down, he saw his shirt was soaked in blood.  Eric didn’t look much better, the crimson liquid staining his shirt and face where it had dripped from his mouth.  It was drying, which told Alan he had been passed out for a while.

“Where are we?” he asked, studying their surroundings.

“We’re in the basement, I think,” Eric answered as Alan rose to his feet.  It hurt to walk, but he did so anyway, feeling the cold stone walls and then crossing to the barred door.  Beyond was a dark hall, the only light a lamp hanging directly across from the cell, and the whole place smelled damp and musty.

He felt Eric rise and come up behind him.  “What I don’t understand…” the taller man said, “Is why we’re not both already dead.”

Alan was about to wonder the same thing, but he suddenly realized…he knew the reason. ‘Instead…let’s have him kill you,’ the Undertaker had said, and Alan’s mind brought forward something Will had said long ago.

 _Self-feeders have a hunger they can’t control….  Their craving for meat overrides everything and one who goes without meat for more than a few days will eat their own kind if it means a meal._ Well…Alan wasn’t what Eric was, but he was flesh and blood all the same.  And if Eric got hungry enough…

He jumped when Eric put a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the man watching him in concern.

“Are you alright?”

“It just hurts,” Alan said, motioning to his chest.  “I think I’ll lay down…”

He didn’t want to draw Eric’s attention to what he had just realized.  There was a single bed in the room and he went to it, not even caring that it was dirty and molding.  Lying on his side, he hugged himself and stared at the wall, listening as Eric tried to find a weak spot, some point of their prison that would allow them to escape.  Alan wondered how long it would take Eric to get hungry.

It was late when Will came down.  He hissed their names, but they weren’t asleep and heard him at once, rising hurriedly and going to the bars.

“If he finds me down here, Grell and I are dead,” the man said, “So listen closely.  We are working on a plan to get us all out of here.  I will get you both when the time is right but until then,” he looked to Eric.  “You _must not succumb to your nature_.”

Eric seemed confused, but then his eyes widened, and he grasped the bars to support himself.  His eyes went to Alan, who looked away, holding his arms close to his chest.  Eric tried to speak, choked, and coughed the words out.

“He- this is why he-!  NO!”

“Hush!” Will said sharply.  “Allow me to leave and then express your emotions loudly if you must! Alan,” and the young man glanced up, meeting the creature’s eyes.  “Keep him himself.”

Alan nodded, but could feel the helplessness washing over him.  Will looked to Eric once more and then vanished into the shadows.  Alan turned hesitantly to the other man in the cell, and reached out.

“Eric?”

The man flinched away from his hand.  “Don’t!” he gasped, and stepped backwards, eyes down.  “Don’t even come near me.”

“I don’t think you’ll hurt me,” Alan said fiercely, although the words were a lie.  “You have to trust in your humanity.”

“Trust in shredded bits of a broken soul,” Eric said dully.  “That’s not a lot to put faith in.”

“It’s enough,” Alan replied quickly, and moved forward, wrapped his arms around Eric’s middle, his head resting on the taller man’s chest.  “I love you.  Stay close to me!”

If he did end up dying by Eric’s hand, he’d die with the knowledge that it wasn’t the man he loved who killed him.  His Eric was lovely and sweet.  What devoured him was something else entirely.

I _IIIIII_ I

Alan had never been so afraid of Eric.  Not even when he’d first arrived had such fear run through him, not like this.  Then, he’d seen the regret in Eric’s eyes, the unwillingness to do what the Undertaker wanted, but now…  Here in this cell his partner was turning into something else, a thing that didn’t have any restraint or compassion.  Two days had passed and already Eric was sinking into deep swings in which Alan could see him losing control.  When this happened, his eyes would be wide, pupils blown, biting his lips until they almost bled.  At first it was a minute or two where he’d complain about being hungry, then realize what he’d said and move away from Alan, as if the little distance between them would make a difference.  But now he didn’t even seem to realize when it happened, and would stare at Alan, eyes flickering over him like a cat at a cornered mouse.  Alan would talk non-stop when this happened, telling Eric that he was human, he was okay, and they’d get out, just remember the sky, the sun, their love, and Eric would slowly come out of it and Alan’s would relax.  A little.

He still cuddled close to Eric at night, hoping it would make his partner feel more comfortable and human.  Eric always had an arm around him, nose in his hair, and if he got to close, kissed to deeply to be just love, Alan would whisper about anything until Eric fell asleep.  When they slept was the only time Alan felt any sort of safe.

It was the third day when the Undertaker came.  By now Alan was terribly hungry as well, but he didn’t speak a word about his own pain.  There was water, a damp trickle that ran from somewhere outside from a crack in the ceiling, so they didn’t die of dehydration, and Alan was grateful enough for Eric’s streak of relatively good self-control to risk bringing up food.

When the master beast suddenly appeared at the barred door, Alan was sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around his knees, and Eric was lying on the floor, one arm draped over his eyes and the other in a fist so tight his nails drew blood.  Neither one reacted very fast.  As it was, Alan only lifted his head, but Eric rose to his feet to cross to the bars.

“I’ll kill you,” he said in a low tone, eyes flashing at his former master.  The Undertaker only sighed.

“You are such a strong one, Eric…  Why did you ever betray me?”

“I betrayed myself by ever listening to you!” Eric tried to yell, but it didn’t come out very powerful at all, and his voice cracked.  “I betrayed myself and Alan…”

“Alan…” The Undertaker’s silver gaze went to other man in the cell.  “You must have many _feelings_ for this human to not have succumbed to your hunger yet.  Aren’t you starving?  Yearning for fresh meat?”

Eric drew back, ducking his head and putting up his arms to shield himself from his old Master’s words.  “Shut up!  Shut up!”

Alan stood then, going to Eric and gripping him tightly.  “He’s not saying a thing that can hurt us,” Alan said fiercely.  “Hold on.”

The Undertaker ran a finger over his lips, eyes angry yet amused. “Soon enough he won’t be able to stop himself…and the second he tastes your blood, he’ll be mine again.”

Alan wished he had a savage retort, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, as the creature vanished suddenly in a burst of smoke and the two prisoners were alone once more.  Eric let out a groan and sank to his knees, hands over his face. “He’s right…sooner or later…”

Alan swallowed, trying to keep the tremble from his voice. “We’ll be fine…”

Eric sighed, head bowed.  “Alan…my darling…I’m so hungry.”

Resting his head on Eric’s shoulder, Alan stared at the cell wall and whispered, “I know.  I know.”

I _IIIIII_ I

There was no sense of day or night in their prison, but they’d been sleeping for a while when something woke Alan.  He didn’t quite know what- perhaps it was instinct, or Eric suddenly moving by his side was enough.

When he opened his eyes, Eric was leaning over him, and Alan saw the inhuman gleam in his eyes.  “Eric?” he whispered, not able to speak louder.  “Is it you?”

“I don’t want to do it, Al,” the man said, but his expression told a different story, starved and feral.  “I don’t _want_ to.”

“You don’t have to,” Alan replied as soothingly as he could manage.  He was shivering, dreading Eric’s next move, but when the man shifted, it was to push himself up, away from Alan, who cried out and jumped.

Eric staggered back, staring at the young man.  “I don’t want to,” he repeated, and Alan saw him trying to push down all the urges that were building up inside. “I don’t want to, I don’t want to!”  He turned, lifting an arm and driving his fist into the hard stone of the wall. “I’m HUNGRY!”

Alan remained on the ground, both hands clamped over his mouth, trembling so hard he could hardly think.  If he dared to speak he didn’t know what would happen, and it appeared it was too late anyway.

Eric was gone, a least _his_ Eric was, when he slowly faced Alan again.  His expression was no longer angry but filled with a helpless craving that Alan hadn’t seen before, and had prayed he never would.

“I don’t want to die,” he cried softly, pushing himself back so he was up against the wall. His body wouldn’t react correctly, and he found it was impossible to rise.  “Not by your hand,” he begged, “please.”

But Eric couldn’t hear him anymore and Alan had no power in the situation as the man-the monster- moved close to him, gripped his wrists, pinning them above his head despite Alan’s struggles and pleas.  There was no longer any guilt in his partner’s expression, no kindness in his eyes.  Just hunger, a want so deep it blocked all other thoughts out.

Eric’s hand slid around his throat, making Alan gasp and try to twist away, but his weakened body wasn’t a match for this.  The taller man leaned forward, his thumb forcing Alan’s chin up, and bit very gently on his neck, tongue feeling the erratic pulse of blood under the skin.  Eric drew in a deep breath, and let it back out slowly.

“You smell delicious,” he purred, the words rumbling against Alan’s neck, and the small human whimpered feebly as Eric moved his head down, teeth grazing the delicate skin.  “So much hunger…”  His mouth stopped at the base of Alan’s neck and a wild tremor racked the young man’s body.

“Stop!” he shouted, pulling back, trying to kick out, but Eric’s knee landed heavily on his hip, keeping him pinned.  The man snarled, upset at the disruption, and one hand covered Alan’s mouth, cutting off the cries.  His prey successfully subdued, Eric looked up once, his eyes meeting Alan’s, the young man trying with all his might to convey his pleas through his wild-eyed gaze.  But Eric only grimaced and looked away again, tongue testing the soft skin at the base of Alan’s neck for a second more before opening his mouth wide and biting down.

Alan screamed, body jerking in pain as Eric’s teeth broke the skin, and the agony wasn’t as bad as knowing who caused it.  But there was absolutely nothing he could do anymore.

I _IIIIII_ I

Eric knew this was wrong.  At least, he did, before.  Even when he’d lapse into fits of hunger pains, he’d checked himself, kept himself off Alan.  And then suddenly it didn’t matter anymore.  There was no conscious thought, only the gnawing starvation in his stomach and DNA.  It wasn’t _him_ in control anymore, it was whatever sort of beast he’d become.

To that monster, Alan was only food, just the meal that was going to keep him alive.  There wasn’t a shred of sympathy in that creature as he pinned the man down, the same human Eric had loved and cherished more than anything.  Alan’s begging did nothing to sway his actions or put hesitation in what he was about to do.

An explosion of relief erupted in his chest when his teeth sank into Alan, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  This is what mattered…this is who he was!  This-!

And then all at once he was grabbed, hands holding his arms and hair, yanking him off of his meal and dragging him backwards.


	5. Freedom

Alan didn’t quite register what was happening when Eric was suddenly hauled off of him, leaving him unexpectedly colder.  Somehow bringing the room to focus, he saw Will had hold of a confused Eric, who immediately turned furious.

“William!  Stop, I NEED THIS!  You don’t understand!  LET ME GO!”

Will didn’t flinch.  “You fool,” he hissed, “You don’t want this!”

Grell rounded the two struggling int the cell and went to Alan’s side, grabbing his limp hand and slapping it over the wound on his neck, somewhat stemming the flow of blood.

“This is what I’m meant to be,” Eric growled, his eyes still locked on Alan. “And if I have to kill you to prove it-!”

He didn’t finish his sentence, as Will delivered a swift blow to the back of his head, dropping him to the floor.  Brushing his hands together, the slim man turned his gaze to Alan.  “Come. We’re getting out of here.”

“Up you go,” Grell said, pulling him to his feet.  “Can you stand?”

“Eric,” Alan gasped, the only word he was able to muster, and his legs gave out.  Grell wrapped an arm around his waist.

“God, you weight nothing,” she said.  “Will’s got Eric; we need to go.”

The world was fuzzy as they went up the steps to the first floor of the mansion.  Grell made a beeline for the front door and even when they were outside in the mist and trees, Alan couldn’t find it in him to be frightened.  Everything was numb.

He came to a little more when Grell picked up a lantern sitting by the entrance of a deep cave and brought him in.  Far back, around a curve, was a cavern with a hole in the ceiling that went for several yards before reaching the open air.  Alan was settled down on a pile of blankets and he lay there, shivering, his hand still plastered to his neck, stuck with blood that was beginning to dry.

“I’ll let Will mess with that nasty,” Grell said as she began stacking wood for a fire, “If I work with it, I might want to eat you myself!”

Alan curled up on his side as she got the flames going, watching the smoke rise upwards through the ceiling.  His mind was blank, not a single thought crossing it, and the emptiness was surprisingly comforting. He was afraid if he started thinking of anything he wouldn’t be able to remain calm.

The cavern just got fuzzier and fuzzier, growing suspiciously dim despite the fire, and then he passed out cold.

I _IIIIII_ I

When the cave sluggishly and uncomfortably came into focus again, the fire was the first thing Alan consciously noticed.  Then, the pain in his neck, lessened but still throbbing, and lifting a hand he found it had been covered and wrapped, still hot under his palm.  Thirdly, Eric.

The man was lying on the opposite side of the fire, eye closed, and breathing peacefully.  Alan sat up, wincing at the flash of pain, and looked around.  Neither Grell nor Will were in sight, and apprehension rose in the man’s chest at the idea of being alone with Eric.

 _‘What if he’s still…not himself?’_ Alan wondered, although logic told him he wouldn’t be left alone if Will didn’t think Eric could control himself.  Still, he jumped when Eric suddenly shifted and groaned, eyes opening.  His hands curling into fists, he waited as the man sat up, ran a hand through his hair, and looked around.

When his eyes fell on Alan, he started, began to reach out a hand, and drew it back.  He dropped his gaze and the silence became stifling.  Eventually, Alan knew that if he sat like this any longer, he’d explode, so he gathered his courage and spoke.

“Are you okay?”

Eric lifted his head, eyes wide, incredulous.  “You’re asking me?”  He laughed, but it wasn’t happy.  “I’m not the one who needs to be worried about.”

That statement alone made Alan’s fear lessen.  “Of course you need to be worried about,” he said.  “Of course!  After…that…”

He didn’t want to think about what had actually happened.  Eric shook his head, looked over the fire that separated them, lifted his hands, ran them over his face.

“Al…  I don’t deserve this.  To be alive.  I’m a-”

Alan didn’t let him finish.  He didn’t care about the dizziness washing over him as he stood, rushed around the fire and fell to his knees by his friend.  His hands gripped Eric’s stained shirt, he pressed his lips to the other’s man’s, disgusted at the taste of his own blood still lingering, but pushing forward just the same.  Eric didn’t respond, stiff, and turned his face away.  Alan let out a frustrated breath and sat back, regretting his wild actions as pain flashed through his neck and shoulder.

“What?” he asked, “I don’t hate you, Eric!”

“You should!” the other man cried.  “You should because of that!” He motioned to where Alan’s hand was pressed to the bandage.

“I don’t fear you,” Alan said, “I fear the evil that has hurt you.”

Eric dropped, tears building in his eyes.  “I want you to forgive me, Alan.  Nothing is better to hear than that.  But….”  He passed a hand over his eyes.  “Will brought me animal meat, I ate it, and then I could remember everything in vivid detail…but there wasn’t beastly pleasure in it like there had been before.  The thought ripped me apart from the inside, and then I had to come and bandage what I had done because Will is…”  He covered his face, and Alan ran his fingers over the wrappings.

“Will?  What of Will?” he asked.  “Didn’t he bring you back?”

Eric shook his head.  “The Undertaker discovered us as we left the basement.  Will stayed back to hold him off while I ran.”

“And now he’s got him locked up in the house,” Grell said, shocking them both with her sudden arrival in the cavern.  “Glad you two lovers are making up, but now I’ve got to go get mine back.”

“He’s not dead?” Alan asked, stunned, and Eric narrowed his eyes.

“It’s a trap,” he said.  “To get us all back.”

“Trap or not, I’m not leaving him while I run off,” Grell said, and Alan saw she had two long knives in her hands.  “No one loves me like Will does.  No one.  I want him back.”

“You’ll die if you go alone,” Eric replied, rising to his feet. “I’ll help you.”  He glanced down at Alan.  “I owe him.”

“So do I,” Alan said, getting up, and Eric held out a hand.

“No way. I’m not risking losing you.”

“I can’t just sit here-,” Alan insisted, but Eric frowned, shaking his head.

“I have no right to tell you what to do,” he said, “But you are intelligent enough to know you wouldn’t survive this.”

Alan opened his mouth, but closed it.  He knew it alright.  Even if he wasn’t injured, he was only human, and didn’t have the strength of Eric and Grell.  The latter huffed, holding a knife out to Eric impatiently.

“So, you coming?”

Eric nodded, and started to follow her out of cave, then turned back to face Alan.  “There’s nothing I can say that would explain what I feel,” he said.

“Then say nothing,” Alan replied, staring him in the eyes.  They were warm again, and that’s all he needed.  “Just come back.”

Eric nodded once and then he was gone.  Alan sank down to the floor and pushing he tears from his eyes.  They’d started to fall, finally, and he let them come hot and fast.

I _IIIIII_ I

The mansion had never seemed so foreboding as it did now.  Eric remembered when he had entered its hall feeling content and pleased to be home.  This wasn’t what a home was.  Home was love and warmth.  Home was Alan, and he didn’t even have that anymore, no matter what the other man may say.  There was no forgiving his actions.

But he couldn’t allow those thoughts to cloud his sense now.  There was a friend to save, and whether that would end well or not he could not say.  He’d never faced the Undertaker in a fight before and if Will lost to him, there was no way Eric himself stood a chance.  Secrecy was their best chance; get in, get Will, get out.

“The basement?” Grell asked, her voice barely able to be heard, but when they checked the entire basement, the rooms were empty.

It would take far to long to search the whole place, and the Undertaker could be at their throats any second.  Eric didn’t know why he hadn’t already appeared.

They took the staircase up, checking the bedrooms, and when Eric cracked open Will and Grell’s room, he saw they’d found the right one at last.  Grell pushed past him, running directly to Will, gagged and tied to the headboard, despite Eric’s soft protest.  He stepped in, saw the warning in Will’s eyes, but it was too late.

Eric spun around, saw his old Master standing in front of the door, and didn’t hesitate, throwing himself forward to stab his knife into the creature’s middle.  He hit nothing, except the door, his shoulder slamming into it painfully.  Grunting, he looked to see the Undertaker reappear at the end of the bed.

“Your attempts to win irk me,” the master beast said with contempt.  “You continue to drag out your inevitable demise.”

“You’ve failed once,” Eric snarled, “And nothing says you won’t again!”

He lunged again, and Grell did as well, shrieking out a string of incomprehensible words to distract their opponent.  She got a hold of his arm, Eric’s blade nicked his side, but in a matter of seconds both were tossed away, Grell tumbling to hit the couch, Eric staggering back into the dresser, slamming it against the wall so hard the mirror cracked.

“Bad luck,” the Undertaker mused, straightening and watching as the two groaned in pain on the floor.  On the bed behind him, Will tugged uselessly at the cords binding his wrists and the Undertaker’s soft laugh chilled all of them.  “I admire you all for trying, but you disrespect me, shame yourselves, and ruin your chance of a perfect life.”  He lifted a hand, shaking his head slowly, long hair swinging.  “Look what you have done to yourselves.  All because of a worthless human.”

“You did this,” Eric said, rising to one knee, gripping his bruised side.  “All of this is your fault!”

The Undertaker blinked.  “I?  I’m afraid I’ve lost all control over your minds.  This must, unfortunately, be your end.”

“Your end, you son of a bitch!” Grell yelled, yanking wildly tossing her knife, and it flew by, centimeters from his ear.

“I expected more from all of you,” the Undertaker said, disgust tainting his voice, and he raised his hands, curling his fingers so both Eric and Grell gasped and coughed, choking on nothing.  “Are you still glad you fell for that human?  Are you happy now? Are you happy without me on your side?”

The monster’s voice rose to a terrifying shriek, and Eric lifted his head and saw- there, Grell’s knife had missed on purpose, slicing the bindings on one of Will’s wrists, and the man had cut the other ropes now as well.

Using the remainder of his energy, Eric stood, spitting out, “Yes. I am.”  One staggering step forward, keep him distracted. “Very glad.”  Another, closer, keeping silver eyes away from Will.  “I have never been happier in my entire life!”

He fell forward more than anything, fingers catching the Undertaker’s robe, and Will brought the knife in a powerful arc, slicing the monster’s head from his body in one clean stroke.  As it fell, long hair fluttering after, Eric was suddenly freed of the invisible chokehold, and Grell gasped for breath.

The skull fell, silver eyes wide and staring, but no longer holding the deadly magic they once had.  Eric watched it come to a stop, mouth open in a silent scream, and the body crumpled to the floor alongside it.

Grell was on her feet at once, running to Will, holding him tightly, and he dropped the knife, returning her tight embrace.  Eric just breathed, still on hands and knees, unable to understand that it was over.  Will stepped off the bed, kicked the body out of his way, and offered a hand to Eric.

“Thank you,” he said, pulling the man to his feet.  “You should have run when you had the chance.”

“You saved Alan’s life, I save yours,” Eric replied.

“Speaking of Alan…” Grell nodded toward the door and Eric turned to see his partner standing in the doorway.

“I told you to stay in the cave,” he said, moving forward, and Alan entered the room.

“It’s over now,” the young man said, eyes trailing over what was left of the Undertaker.  “We’re…free.”

The four of them stood, letting this sink in, until Eric asked, “And our hunger?  Is that gone as well?”

“We are not human again,” Will said, “That’s not how it works.  However, we now have the chance to choose our own meals.”

“Chicken for me,” Grell said, rubbing her hands together.  “Now let’s get out of here, it’s creepy.”

In complete agreement, the others followed her down the steps, and out the front door.  It seemed surreal to be leaving.  Eric stopped before moving into the woods and looked back at the mansion, looming and dark, with a few candles still flickering in the windows.  Alan stepped beside him and looked as well.

“We have so many choices,” Eric said.  “We can do…anything.”

“That’s what freedom is,” Alan said.  “And I think I’m realizing that for the first time.”

Eric moved his gaze downward.  “What will you do?”

“My old life held nothing for me,” the young man said.  “I want to try something new.”  He took Eric’s hand.  “Something new with you, if you want to.”

The man turned his head away.  “That’s not poss-.”

“Anything is possible now,” Alan interrupted.  “If you allow it.”  He waved a hand at the mansion.  “This isn’t holding you back anymore.  The only thing stopping you is yourself.”

Eric sighed.  He stood for a long moment, not really thinking, just letting feelings run through him, and finally he nodded.  “If you allow it, I will try with you.”

“You don’t need my permission, you just need my love,” Alan replied, and stood on tiptoes to kiss Eric’s cheek.  “And that’s something you already have.  We’ve got plenty of time now to figure each other out.  We’re free.”

“Then let’s get out of here,” Eric said, gripping his partner’s hand and stepping backwards, away from the house, from everything he’d once been.  “Let’s go be free.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
